bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Razeluxe91
Archive I archived my talk page. Please put RE: if you're opening an old discussion or conversation. Haha Kou, I'll just Slide In Here I'll just slide my section in here :P Kou will understand the above, so think nothing of it, dude. Just a little joke between us. Anyways, I gathered after I done a bit of sleuthing myself. But no deaths. Please. That'd leave my up a pretty well known creak without a paddle, if you decided BFF were to be the death of you? Right, we roll as usual only we're the final word on everything? I was never much on for that idea when Twilight and someone else thought we needed a leader or collective leadership, but I can't see any other way around it right now. I am asking that you let Kou in on the leadership thing to though, 'cause right now it'll come down to a discussion between me, you, Yuki and Fire if a problem did arise. If you and me agreed with point A for example, and Fire and Yuki agreed with point B, we'd have no decision; though that'd be rare I admit. With five members we avoid that problem completely, no matter how unlikely. That sound okay to you, dude? Anyways, its settled regardless so lets just move on a forget about it. Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 18:04, May 22, 2011 (UTC) P.S. Oh yeah, I've got a new antagonist made who uses the genes from Averian's greatest enemies as the basis for his powers (who's that like?); meaning Kenji, Kusaka, and if your okay with it Van and a few others as well. Since the genes were picked up when Averian made his first appearance in the series and in later ones, I was wondering If I could use Van's skill in crystal control around the time of Desperate Stand: Averian Appears! His skills wouldn't be as pronounced as Van's are now, but they'd be almost identical to Van's control at the time of that RP, so there would be a few of his old crystal zanpakutō abilities making a return if your fine with it, dude. Figured I'd drop you a line beforehand, though. Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 18:32, May 22, 2011 (UTC) :I'm only on the fourteenth episode at the minute, but its pretty awesome so far. I decided I'd snap the pictures up and use some of the hand-to-hand skills with Riki before someone else got the same idea lol. You were right with Cell actually, though. My little cousin, whose 5, loves Ben 10 and watches it all the bloody time; so much in fact that I hate it with a growing passion! Souichiro is awesome, though. I do like the other characters, but Souichiro and Shin are easily my favorite, along with the guy who beat seven shades outta Shin (can't remember his name, but it starts with B). I would've watched more, but with my internet connection lately, I was stuck playing old fire emblem games on my psp. Scooped up a very handy gameboy advance emulator for it :P Yes, I'm a child lol. I'll add the powers to Shūdan tomorrow at some point, 'cause I couldn't be bothered right now :) Cheers pal! Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 21:03, May 22, 2011 (UTC) ::Give me a brief outline of their personalities, and I'll see what I can come up with to suit 'em. Aside from that, you could try something along the lines of a Vizard killer for one of 'em. There's a lot of Hollow-related abilities on this wiki. The Vizard themselves, my Excavado, Fenix's races and even the Xiachou. A zanpakutō that prevents someone from using their Hollow, or Hollow-related abilities would be quite effective, I think. Or matter-induced-transportation using water, or something along those lines to blow a pretty big hole in an opponent. A plant-type that uses various flowers... on the subject of flowers, you can use Ino Hiroshi's current zanpakutō if you want it. I plan on switching it to the Kidō-type we talked about earlier, so feel free, pal. If those don't motivate you, you could try one that forces the owner and opponent into a game like system (similar to Kyoraku) where the fight is subject to the rules of said game. Take hide and seek for example. Only after finding the opponent can you actually physically attack them. After the attack, your opponent starts looking for you and vice versa until the battles either won or lost. And it was Bunshiro in the flashback segment near the beginning. And of course I don't mind fanservice. Its called that for a reason, so why should I avoid it lol? Anyways, to take a print screen - the button should be on the right-hand side of your keyboard near the insert and delete buttons. Simply pause the video and hit that button to take a print screen of the webpage your on. With that done, go into photoshop and paste the screen dump into that. Crop out the stuff you don't need, and there's your picture, pal. Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 21:35, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Academy arc Hiya, Luxe(: I'm glad I'm the first person to post on your newly archived talk page. Anyways, I wanted to remind you that it is your turn to post on Strict Training. Also, I wanted to know if Naishō could become Haruki's full-time mentor. You see, I'm having Naishō develop an inner hollow, and I was like, "Haruki could help him deal with a dual-personality, while Naishō could help Haruki train. It's perfect!" Well, in any case, it's up to you, my good friend. Ciao~ *'EDIT:' How can you not consider them gone? I don't understand that. Grizzaka is permanently banned and Uchiga just up and left. How is that not gone? Explain this to me, because I will not accept this unless an actual explanation is presented before me. :But, the thing is, we're not a family. If we were, I wouldn't dare take them off the list of members, but it just isn't so. And I have seen the Gravity Force talk page. I've been on my phone all morning just checking what's going on. I see that I was excluded from the "leaders" of GF, but I understand why... Anyways, it's your post again. ::Yes, I have read the heading, but if you'd notice, we are a "group of friends." Take high school for example: if you have a group of friends, and one was trying to get attention from the whole school (as Grizzaka was to BFFW), then that person is excluded from the circle of friends from that moment on. Do you see where I'm getting at? :::Thanks. I hope I won't disappoint... Hiya, Luxe(: First off, it is your turn on Academy Arc: Strict Training, if my memory serves me correctly. Secondly, I was wondering if I could have Tsukai no Yumeuranai rejoin the current Espada as the Primera Espada again. I saw what you said on Despair's talk page, and I think that Tsukai is a fairly high-quality article. But, I thought I'd get your opinion first. Please get back to me asap. Ciao~ :Well, I was wondering if I could be the one to make it? I was planning on making a similar zanpakutō but, after seeing Hiroshi bringing up said idea, I decided against it. So, if you wouldn't mind, may I be the one to make your zanpakutō? ::Okee doke!(: But I'll have t do it later/tomorrow, 'cause I'm kind of tired and I don't want to make you a bad zanpakutō... or do I? >_> :::Looks good, but I would like to see if you like my idea. (: Warning: I'm only doing Haruki's zanpakutō, not Shirai's. Right now, I can't, and here's why: for every character you've made, you use the coded version of the infobox, so it's very unorganized and it makes the image appear in thumbnail form. So, first of all, do you use the Rich Text Editor, or the old/coding editor? :Honestly, if you're not gonna make the zanpakutō spirit's page, there's no need for the zanpakutō's infobox. I'd just get rid of it entirely, but that's just my opinion. ::Well, have you ever gone to your preferences and changed something on the editing tab? If not, then you use RTE (which has been proven to suck!). Zanpakutō Haruki's zanpakutō, named Mazoku (まぞく, Japanese for "inhabitant of hell"), takes the form of a nodaichi with a white handle, with the tsuba being circular in shape. *'Shikai:' To release his shikai, Haruki must whisper the words "attacking under the cover of darkness" (やみうち; yamiuchi). Once spoken, Haruki's spiritual energy rises to new heights, but is still relatively small. As for the blade, Mazoku changes its appearance to that of a very modern-like pirate's rapier with a goldenrod handle and hand-guard. :Shikai Special Ability: For Haruki, Mazoku's ability revolves around the negation of any and all traces of hollows and their subspecies. To use this ability is quite simple, with Haruki only needing to touch Mazoku to the body of a hollow or hollow-enhanced being. With this touch, a hollow is unable to use their hollow abilities, effectively making them a sitting dog in the field. However, if used on an arrancar or visored, hollows with shinigami-like powers (or vice-versa), only the hollow attributes of that opponent will be negated, while still being able to use their shinigami ability with very few, to no drawbacks at all. If you don't like it, that's okay. This was just my interpretation of what this kind of zanpakutō would be. Hey man Raze lately I've been a little busy but if you would want to would you mine doing another RP together. Respond when you can K pal. --- [[User:Twonjr3|'Twon Junior']] (the Third) 17:59, May 22, 2011 (UTC) I was thinking about doing another with Seikatsu but I'm not all that sure. Also on a side note, what are the Collective Vices plan or goal cause' aren't they like a evil group. --- [[User:Twonjr3|'Twon Junior']] (the Third) 18:11, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Yeungiri Academy. Yeah sure I'll try it. It should be fun. You're starting the RP though K pal. --- [[User:Twonjr3|'Twon Junior']] (the Third) 23:04, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Hey Raze whenever you're on lets finish the Rebirth of a Shinigami before we move to another RP. Btw I'll do Grizzaka part since technically I own Ray Martinez K. --- [[User:Twonjr3|'Twon Junior']] (the Third) 02:20, May 24, 2011 (UTC) I like Nagi's personality and his Zanpaktou. Nice idea with the whole adrogynous thing. Sorry if I spelt it wrong, and you don't really see many characters like that too. :) --- [[User:Twonjr3|'Twon Junior']] (the Third) 20:27, May 24, 2011 (UTC) You are very much welcome to tell the truth thats actuallly a good idea. It should make using him alot more interesting lol and if you want you can start the RP K pal. btw I have to go somewhere in about a half hour but I'll be back later so if I just leave unexpectedly you will know why. --- [[User:Twonjr3|'Twon Junior']] (the Third) 20:38, May 24, 2011 (UTC) If you ready I'll begin the RP. --- [[User:Twonjr3|'Twon Junior']] (the Third) 21:29, May 25, 2011 (UTC) You should use Rozeluxe since Seikatsu already is friends with him. Besides like you said awhile ago his powers should develop over several RPs so I'm doing a few currently. You can use Van Satonaka, cause' if I'm entering the Academy I have to have a teacher lol. --- [[User:Twonjr3|'Twon Junior']] (the Third) 00:16, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Sorry not Van I meant Anna Rosenkratz. --- [[User:Twonjr3|'Twon Junior']] (the Third) 00:17, May 26, 2011 (UTC) I would love to create another espada. In fact I have a few ideas brewing already and with the rain all outside I'll have alot of time online lol. --- [[User:Twonjr3|'Twon Junior']] (the Third) 00:24, May 26, 2011 (UTC) I will especially since Ruiko is such a big flirt lol. I like that character she's pretty cool. Also should I say that the spot is resevered pal. --- [[User:Twonjr3|'Twon Junior']] (the Third) 00:33, May 26, 2011 (UTC) RE:Gravity Force Ok,I understand what i have to do Raze.I have been trying to fix up my grammer and such.As for the RP,I am able to do an RP.Though i can forsee i end up losing in a fight,but why not i will like to join the Gravity Force.So idk what esle to do,but I am sure you can help me with that. Thanks 戦闘丸,Sentonara 21:05, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Hmmm,that would be nice Raze.My thing is that i understand the basic RP rules and such.It is within the fighting the other user,a style i use is to do some many numbers of attacks.Then I give a final blow,but what the hell why not i will try this i think would be my second RP,i think i did do an RP with thet guy you kicked out of the GF Grizzka or whatever. I did an RP with him a while back and he seemed to be an ass.But whatever i will try to the RP with you,I have two characters in line the up i will either use Tsudzuru or if is a shinigami i would like to use Setsuhiro because of his hate for family and shinigami.So you can pick who you want to go up against,though the only thing is with Tsudzuru he has Kali on his side and i don't want to seem to be a Godmod. But you can pick who you want to go up against,they are easy to RP with. 戦闘丸,Sentonara 21:32, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Hey Raze Just wanted to say hey, and see how you've been. So...what's up? User:Firegod00 (Say your prayers) 01:24, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Woah. I just read the GF talk page. Mind helping me make sense of it all? I was gone for three days, and I have no idea what went down. Thanks in advance. User:Firegod00 (Say your prayers) 01:48, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Raze Raze-sama I need a favor. I am making Masanori Kawahiru's zanpakuto spirit page and I am stopped on something do you think as it is the only Philosophy type that it shouldn't have a level of Reiatsu as it can only be released by manifesting Philosophy Power.: The Twilight of Your Despair 02:24, May 23, 2011 (UTC) I have started to make my Espada's personality and history for yall always say to do those first. But his appearance will be there when I find a pic I like.: The Twilight of Your Despair 23:38, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Hey Raze Hey Raze,I am wondering something. Could I have your opinion on one of my charatcers, that being Gouyoku Kuishinbou. I did manage to find that one spell checker thing. So I am wonder if you could look at him and see what you think. If you don't want to, I understand. But if you do want to look over him,it doesn't have to be in a big rush. I am not going anywhere,thanks. My other question for you is, I don't know if you could help me with this. I got under my prefences page, I have changed a profile pic. But I didn't like it and i have tried to change it. But it hasn't change, could you know what the probelm is? I have saved it and went through the whole process, but it seems that it doesn't want to work for me. Thanks again 戦闘丸,Sentonara 02:47, May 24, 2011 (UTC) You Know Raze I have created a shinigami, Kiyomasa Saika. He I think would be the best not to powerful or weak. But if it is a different demon or such, Then maybe Ranmaru, though he has a zanpakuto as well he is more demon than shinigami. 戦闘丸,Sentonara 20:30, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Ok I will fix him up tonite and when ever your ready. Then all i ask is that, if you could just message me with a link to the RP stroy. Its just a presonal poilcy of mine, I am sure you understand. The Motochika picture, was something that my best friend did. She is so good, I love Motochika, But my top top favorite out of Samurai Warriors has to be Ranmaru Mori. I am sure you have heard of the Warriors Orochi's series, I love Kiyomori. But anyways, when ever your ready. 戦闘丸,Sentonara 21:06, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Hey Raze sorry to get back late with you. I had a personal thing come up, I hope you understand. I did manage to see what you did to Kiyomasa and thank you for doing that I started him the other night. But one of my best friends had a bad break up so the past 2 days I have been Jerry Springer lol. But any ways, when ever your ready I am, just if you could give me a link tot he RP on my talk page. 戦闘丸,Sentonara 18:20, May 26, 2011 (UTC) I seen who I want I think meru woul be the best against Kiyomasa. 戦闘丸,Sento-Sama 22:41, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Ok Raze though I might be able to get to until tommorrow I hope you understand. Friday would be the best time for me, I have off thank god. If you could please leave a link to it through my talk page. 戦闘丸,Sento-Sama 03:03, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Ok good luck to you Raze, but btw I might start it and then come back later for it. So sorry about this my friend and some of us are going to out around 6:30 or so but later for sure I sure we can finish it. 戦闘丸,Sento-Sama 20:21, May 27, 2011 (UTC) ahhh hi raze I wanted to ask you somethin, I am doing an RP with Lone as well, now if ours is compeleted before mine and yours is done would that count as my requriment to joint he GF or do I still have to do it with you? 戦闘丸,Sento-Sama 04:46, May 28, 2011 (UTC) There you go mate, started up the RP, here is the link, Clash: Rozeluxe Meitzen vs Saigo Murakami..--Feel the Rage (Talk) 07:55, May 24, 2011 (UTC) No problem mate.......--Feel the Rage (Talk) 06:07, May 25, 2011 (UTC) RE:Haruki's Zanpakutō I have to express my concern over how the overall concept of Haruki's Zanpakutō makes no sense. I mean, I get how its power is to reduce the kinetic energy of an atom, which in-turn, does reduce its velocity, according to the kinetic energy equation, which in-turn reduces temperature according to Gay-Lussac's gas law. That makes sense by its self, yes. But then comes the concept of controlling the ice. Doesn't that mean it has two main abilities? Because just lowering the temperature by reducing kinetic energy does not intertwine with the manipulation of water in the atmosphere. It would mean the speed is slower, resulting in the water moving slow, instead of being able to be molded and directed. In my opinion, to make things make more sense, have his Zanpakutō be able to manipulate the vector properties of an atom (which means its speed and direction), which will accomplish the same idea of lowering temperature, and kinetic energy doesn't need to be put in there randomly, and then you'd be able to control the direction of the atoms, thus controlling ice flow. Makes much more sense, no? --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 20:38, May 24, 2011 (UTC) :When liquid is in the atmosphere, it's water vapor, not water (because then we'd all drown), which is a type of gas. Ipso Facto, Gay-Lussac's Gas law does apply here. Secondly, again, granting cryokinesis isn't equivalent to reducing kinetic energy, which like I stated, is two abilities. I'm sure you didn't mean for two main abilities, which I why I pointed it out. Anyways, moving on. Do you have any premise for Haruki? Like, any particular concept you'd want me to think about while designing an idea? --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 21:07, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Slots Unless someone else has already taken the slot I would like to request the Primera spot.: The Twilight of Your Despair 21:43, May 24, 2011 (UTC) May I have the Segunda slot like you said. As well the fighting or sword style I ask for would be Kendo for most of my strongest characters have nodachi rather than katanna zanpakuto.: The Twilight of Your Despair 19:43, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Custodio Mendoza is the character I have started for the Segunda Slot.: The Twilight of Your Despair 01:44, May 26, 2011 (UTC) RE: Late/RP Sorry. I kinda didn't read close enough. Being gone for a few days does that to people. But as I always do in this type of stiuation, I'm not gonna take sides. I think the truth could lie somewhere in the middle. But enough about old news. The RP sounds great. Mind if we do the one we thought of before where Shade gets shinigami powers again? If you got anyother ideas, feel free to share. User:Firegod00 (Say your prayers) 13:58, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Have I ever said you were a genius? If not, I just did. Whenever you feel like starting, just say the word. Now that school's over for me, I got the extra time I used to have. User:Firegod00 (Say your prayers) 23:06, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Alrighty, here we go: http://bleachfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Ghosts_of_the_Past:_Fiendish_Encounter So, your up. User:Firegod00 (Say your prayers) 00:34, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Raze, yo! Kenji allowed me to use the Forun-juu concept. As for her ability, I see you know about Jojo! But I put Giorno's Gold Experience Requiem down as a template, so I can work on it and make her more original. Thanks for that, Raze! PersonaSuperiorDeus 05:47, May 26, 2011 (UTC) I was thinking of joining the Gravity Force, but I really don't know if I should or not. I'm glad someone else here likes Jojo. I was going to reccommend it to you (While it's pretty awesome, it gets even better from Part III onward!). I'm actually going to add an attack called "Blazing Fists" to her abilities, fitting in with her phoenix theme (flames and ressurection, well, in a twisted way). Gunha also provides Jojo homage, but having Time-Space Manipulation as his Zanpakuto ability, it's kind of a given ("ZA WARUDO!!" Gunha actually says that, and on a related subject, Dio is the best villain ever.). ...I kinda went off track there. Anyway, see you later, Raze. PersonaSuperiorDeus 06:38, May 26, 2011 (UTC) I'll change Gunha later. Raze, what do you think of Sōji, Gai's rival? Anyway, Illuminate Void doesn't seem to be replying to me (ever), so I'll ask you. If you had the time, could you help me think of a ability similar to Gold Experience Requiem, but still different enough to be unique? I don't know how to go about it, while I'm ususally good at the basic stuff (elemental manipulation, which Sōji uses in two flavors, etc.) I suck at original special abilities. See you later, Raze. PersonaSuperiorDeus 14:41, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Gunha and Souji are at their limits. Both, when introduced into my story, are portrayed as extremely powerful individuals. Gunha is well...Gunha, and Souji's a member of the Royal Guard. I created them to be at the pinnacle of their strength from the starting point. But other than that, I will work on Souji a bit more. As for Gai...When you can copy any Zanpakuto technique ever, and combine them into new and more powerful attacks, the sky's the limit. I usually stick to my own Zanpakuto creations regarding Anki (Hanegetsu, Tsubamedengeki, Kurasei, etc.), and maybe one canon Zanpakuto. He lost Hyorinmaru, so I might intergrate my favorite character's Zanpakuto into Kakusei. Plus, the current Gai in the story has massive power, but he's not skilled enough to use it. Anyway, if you want a review, just ask. See you, Raze. PersonaSuperiorDeus 01:04, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Raze, I'm ready to RP if you are. I thought if I was going to RP anyone else next, it'd be you. I might create another character first, though. PersonaSuperiorDeus 03:29, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Alright, I'm ready, Raze. Give me a holler when you want to start. PersonaSuperiorDeus 11:39, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Raze, how do you like my new character? Still a work in progress, but I can use her incompletely for our RP. Also, I'm going to see if I can join the Gravity Force. Would you vote for me? PersonaSuperiorDeus 14:17, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Sure, let's do the three-on-three match. Well, I'll use Gekkō Utsukushi, Unmei Yagami, and Nika Eienrai. Bankai will be disabled for Gekko and Eienrai if you want. I looked at Kamina a bit earlier, and he's pretty cool. For the Gravity Force, I have Kou's vote as well. Let's start later; I'm really tired. See you later, Raze. PersonaSuperiorDeus 14:39, May 28, 2011 (UTC) And I'm up. I'm ready to start if you are, Raze. PersonaSuperiorDeus 22:49, May 28, 2011 (UTC) I wasn't planning to use Touma (power inconsistencies, his Zan isn't clearly defined in it's abilities but follow a specific theme, like Katen Kyōkotsu, which means it wouldn't be fair, since it's essentially Katen without the drawbacks), but if you say so, then sure, I'll use Touma. Alright, I'm waiting, Raze, and in the meantime, I'll work on Eienrai's Bankai. PersonaSuperiorDeus 23:14, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Ah, darn...Now I'm thinking 'Can't screw up, can't screw up'...lol. It just occured to me that your characters have great Zanpakuto abilities, yet my characters have simple Zanpakuto abilities, like Getsuga. Ah, no matter. I'll start it. PersonaSuperiorDeus 23:31, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Alright, I've created it. Your go, Raze. I don't know how to start RPs very well, but I've taken a shot at it. I've also made the first move. PersonaSuperiorDeus 23:46, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Your go, Raze. As said before, I'm not good at starting RPs. PersonaSuperiorDeus 00:25, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Raze, do you mind whenever you post a new section in our RP, can you message me? That way, I won't forget to add my own section. And it's your go. I'm trying to add a rather flimsy storyline to this RP, if you can see, Raze. If you don't like it, please tell me and I'll get rid of it. PersonaSuperiorDeus 01:11, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Of course, if you can think of a better plot for our RP, please tell me. That would be appreciated greatly, Raze. Also, do you mind if Eienrai is the antagonist in this RP? PersonaSuperiorDeus 02:32, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Your go, Raze. Gekko attacking your characters out of the blue is rather OOC for her, so Unmei, the fight-happy girl she is, asks the obvious. PersonaSuperiorDeus 02:55, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Well...I didn't really think of that, other than I was thinking that Eienrai shows up later in the battle after Gekko, Touma, and Unmei are defeated. Or something. Or he joins in and during the battle, his plans to kill all of them is revealed (Why? Because he feels like it.). All I know is that he's my second most powerful character, before Gunha and after Yurei, and that he's Yurei's right-hand-man. PersonaSuperiorDeus 03:02, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Got it. And that sounds pretty cool, Eienrai vs. Raze. Well, it's your go, Raze. This story's canon for my continuity, so I don't have to add a training section for Gekko, Touma, and Unmei next chapter. PersonaSuperiorDeus 04:03, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Agreed. This is going great. I didn't really think that my first story arc could fit into this. And your go, Raze. PersonaSuperiorDeus 06:53, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Reply It'll probably take me atleast one more day. I'm normally quicker at this, but I had my Physics exam today, and that was hell. Anyways, I'll have something in mind, first thing tomorrow. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 19:39, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Zanpakutou Help Not to pry, but I've noticed that you've been having problems trying to decide what abilities Haruki Satonaka should have. I can understand the difficulty too, which is why I have so few Shinigami characters. Anyways, I've got...some ideas of you want to use em. 1) Split the Zanpakutou into two. Character has dual personalities, he has two spirits, there should probably be two Zanpakutou. As of now you only have a Nodachi, but I think the dual Zanpakutou and the dual style of fighting could go well with his personality. 2) Possibly redefine each Zanpakutou spirit, so that they are born from each personality respectively. Their abilities should reflect the associated personality. To this end, Haruki (good), given his kind nature could have either a healing/defensive/evasive, or otherwise...non-offensive based Zanpakutou, and vice versa with the evil side having an destructive/offensive based Zanpakutou. Of course you could always use the contradictions, with those abilities swapped, so that the good side has destructive capabilities and the evil side has defensive/healing capabilities. Either way, each Zanpakutou should take after one of its masters. 3) As for actual powers, I dont have much regarding that. All of my characters follow a pretty distinct theme, even up till their names. I'm not sure what you had in mind for Haruki, so there isnt much more I can do to help. But to help you get things, Ill start asking my string of questions; Why did you...create Haruki to begin with? I think if we can find that out, creating a Zanpakutou that fits would be much easier. Another question, what if at all is the overall story plan for this character? --- Illuminate Void (Talk) 19:41, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Hmm he could use a pike + hammer style. I dont see it often, but when its done right, whew its good. But yeah, establishing the exact form of his Zanpakutou should be the first thing to do when changing this character. As for carrying the legacy, then wouldnt it also make sense for him to have a similar Zanpakutou like Isshin and Ichigo? Well crystal release type? If not I can understand, you want Haruki to grow into his own power and NOT be a clone of a previous character. His personality seems to indicate a pacifist-type personality, though you made it interesting by creating this alter-personality that loves chaos and destruction thats not an inner Hollow. Unless...it is and you just havent sprung it out yet. But thats a bit cliche no? Hmm, you do want him to gain his powers through training....so that means...you need a power with room to grow. In that case, I would choose...a power that is simple, but with a lot of applications. For example, I'm sure you've heard of "To Aru Majutsu no Index" and its spin-off "To Aru Kagaku no Railgun", Misaka's manipulation of Electricity is a good example of a simple power but with a great deal of application. Of course it doesnt have to be an element. Damn, well I've still got nothin. Njalm is far better at creating new Zanpakutou, for whatever reason those ideas just fall in his lap. Well, if anything I hope that I've at least been some help. I cant seem to think of anything at the moment. --- Illuminate Void (Talk) 21:39, May 26, 2011 (UTC) I may not be the Zanpakto making-mastermind around here, but I've got a few ideas for you. Like Void said, have one that functions two different ways. That's kinda the way Hayashi's is heading so, it sticks out in my mind. Think of it like this: Twin natures inside a single being (Shingami and Demon in Hayashi's case), both being equal parts of the whole and his power. Or, if you'd rather only have one release, and here's where my screwball ideas take over, flip the actual effect depeending on the persona in control. That's all I got for now. User:Firegod00 (Say your prayers) 21:04, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Custodio Mendoza I am starting to really work on Custodio Mendoza. And before you say anything he isn't a Ulquiorra wannable or a jack of all trades. I based his persoanlity off three characters Ulquiorra 50% Starrk 35% and Grimmjow 15%. His abilities while may look a bit like Ulquiorra his fighting style is more of Grimmjows with Ulquiorra's mind set. And I figured out I think I mind give him mental based powers but not op ones and not too many either and I am working to make his seem powerful but not stronger than the Primera or the Espada Leader respectbly.: The Twilight of Your Despair 02:52, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Seikatsu Okuri Hey what would Ruiko do if she seen Seikatsu again.... I'm asking because Seikatsu ran away to Hueco Mundo for hollow training. --- [[User:Twonjr3|'Twon Junior']] (the Third) 15:20, May 29, 2011 (UTC) I didnt mean they should fight...and of course she would kill'em she almost killed him before lol. Like training. --- [[User:Twonjr3|'Twon Junior']] (the Third) 15:31, May 29, 2011 (UTC) So far he ran away to Hueco Mundo so that he wouldn't endanger hid friends while he is training with his new hollow powers. --- [[User:Twonjr3|'Twon Junior']] (the Third) 15:35, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Gotcha...--- [[User:Twonjr3|'Twon Junior']] (the Third) 15:44, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Hey I like that idea of gravity manipulation you got goin on. I was wondering could you help me with my idea a little bit. When I make my espada I would her powers to be based of depth perception. Its like seeing something far away but in reality its in striking distance that way the opponent won't be able to react in time. You thinki its a good idea...plus I got the idea from Ruiko so I guess I'm asking for permission. --- [[User:Twonjr3|'Twon Junior']] (the Third) 17:08, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Hey Well the RP is coming along nicely, but it was a surprise to find out that he was married to a noble, i must have missed that, anyways what I wanted to ask of you is if you have time could you have a look at Tenmei Kimura's Fullbring and abilities, its a little bit different from the original concept I was going to go with, anyways thanks mate, cheers.......--Feel the Rage (Talk) 16:26, May 29, 2011 (UTC)